One Final Request
by Afifirechick
Summary: Hermione is pregnant! But the baby isn't Ron's. Find out who the baby belongs to and what happened to Hermione so many years ago. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the characters, I just have a sick mind and like to play with them once in a while.

Hermione had been gone for three days. Ron did not know where she went or why she left. She said she had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a new box of quills for Hugo because he was on his last quill at school. She did not return that evening. Ron thought that maybe he had just misheard her. He thought that maybe she said she was going to take him the quills instead of sending them by owl, but the next day Ron got a letter from Hugo asking if his mother had picked up his quills yet. Ron was starting to get worried. He made a trip to Harry's house to see if she was there but he hadn't seen her in a month. Then he went to Diagon Alley and no one had seen her there since before school started. Ron picked up a box of quills and sent them to Hugo so he didn't start to worry when he didn't hear from anyone. He was such a worrywart. Ron went to every other place in the area that he could think of where she might be, but his search left him even more depressed and worried.

He was worried maybe she was really done with him. They had had a rough year together. They just could not agree on anything and they were beginning to fight constantly, even with the children around. Harry pulled Ron aside a month before, asked if things were all right, and asked if he wanted to talk. Ron said that it was not a big deal and they would be fine. And for a month, things seemed to be fixing themselves. It was not until Hermione left that Ron wondered if she had found someone else and that was why she had been friendlier with him.

He was sitting on their porch trying to think of whom she might be with when he saw an owl flying in from the distance. The large barn owl landed on the arm of the chair and stuck out his leg that had the letter tied to it. Ron hastily untied the letter and ripped it open, startling the bird. He read quickly as the bird flew away.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry I left the way I did, but something came up with my mom and dad. I couldn't write until now. I hope you aren't upset with me. I wish I could tell you more but I won't in a letter. I need to tell you something. If you could find the time to come out here, I will explain everything. I know you are going to find it hard to grasp, but I hope that you and I can work it out. Miss you and hope to see you soon._

_Your love,  
Hermione_

Ron tucked the letter in his wallet and went to change. He did not know what she could have to say that would turn out well in his head. Apparently from the letter, she still loves him, but if she thinks he will take whatever she has to tell him hard, he probably will. She knows him very well.

After a quick shave and shower, he put on jeans and the polo shirt the Hermione bought him last Christmas. She loves the way it matches his eyes. He sprayed on a little cologne and disapparated. He appeared in the alley behind Hermione's parents' home. He brushed off a little dust, walked around the house to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Hermione answered within seconds. She apparently was sitting by the door. "Hi baby. I missed you." Hermione hugged Ron tightly and kissed him before he could say anything.

"I missed you too. I was worried." Ron replied and hugged her again.

Hermione's smile fell, "I know. I'm sorry. I left some stuff here when we got married and I forgot about a few potions ingredients that I left in vials. Most of the stuff was powdered. Well, I never bothered to label stuff like that. I could tell them apart by their characteristics. I've always be..."

Ron put a hand up, "Honey. I know you are brainy but before you get carried away, will you finish the story?"

Hermione grinned, "Sorry. Old habits die hard. Anyway, my parents wanted to clean out this room to put in a study. They are getting close to retirement and want a better place to read. When I was young, I used to study dirt. So when my parents came in here and found vials full of mostly brown powder, they assumed it was dirt. They went out into the backyard and dumped the contents of all the vials on the lawn. Most of them, strengthened with age, should not be combined. Well, it was a mess. I got an owl from my mother minutes after my father started growing scales and she had actual little flames on her toes and water made it worse. They are at St. Mungo's now. I have been here trying to clean up the backyard. It looks like a meteor hit. I told them I'd clean the rest of my room out before they got back so nothing like this would happen again."

By the time Hermione finished her story, Ron was rolling with laughter, "Hermione, I would have paid to see your dad with scales. Shame you couldn't take any pictures."

"Ron, you do know that when someone is admitted to St. Mungo's, they have pictures taken of the ailment, so if it ever shows up again, the hospital will know what to do." Hermione pointed out.  
Ron grinned, "Blimey. I wonder if they have pictures of dad's snakebite. Anyway, in your letter you said you wanted to tell me something."

Hermione nodded and stared at the floor, "Ron, I'm pregnant."

Ron smiled even bigger, making his face look almost cut in half, "Hermione that's wonderful news. Why did you think...?" Ron was cut off by Hermione's whispers. "What did you say love?"

Hermione looked at Ron, "The baby isn't yours."

"WHAT?! What do you mean it's not my baby? You are my wife! You have been screwing around on me! I cannot believe it Mione! Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to be with someone else? I thought we were adults!" Ron was on his feet, huffing and puffing in anger.

Hermione looked down again, "I didn't cheat on you."

Ron roared again, "Oh what? You just up and got pregnant by yourself, did you?"

"Sort of," replied Hermione, not looking away from Ron's feet.

Ron cocked his head to the side, "Huh?"

Hermione looked up again, "Well it's a Muggle technique. They take the man's sperm and the women's eggs out of the bodies and, in a laboratory, they insert the sperm into the egg. Then they put the egg back in the women's body. Voila! Prego!"

Ron shook his head, "Why did you go and get someone else's sperm? I have some of my own you know. If you wanted another baby, why didn't you say so?"

"Someone asked me if I would have their baby. As a last wish so they would have a child, even if they'd never meet." Hermione explained as she lowered her gaze once more.

Ron caught on, "So whose baby is it?"

Hermione caught Ron's eye, "Snape's."

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but they get longer! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked as if he swallowed a bug, "What do you mean? How could you be having his baby? He's dead!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thank you for that observation, Ron. I told you, it's a Muggle technique. They use science and intelligence rather than magic all the time. Before he died, Snape and I went to what is known as a sperm bank. His gave them a sample once a week for four weeks. They freeze the sperm so it can be used at a later date. His samples have been frozen for over 21 years."

"And you agreed to all this? Without even discussing it with me first? You are my wife and I support you and our children, but I don't know if I can support someone else's kid!" Ron was distressed by Hermione's rash decision but he was more upset by the fact that he wasn't included.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, "This is why, Ron! This is why I didn't tell you. Your attitude toward Snape even after we learned the truth was 'he's okay but its better he's dead.' You didn't care that Dumbledore was right all along and that Harry wishes that Snape had never been killed. Before the Battle of Hogwarts, when Harry and I were in the forest before you came back, Snape came to me. I was out of the protected area wearing the cloak and he appeared about ten feet from me. At the time, I thought he was with Voldemort so I was ready to kill him, but I didn't know if he was alone, so I waited. Then he spoke my name. I gasped loudly, giving myself away. He didn't make a move, though. He began talking to me about him not being a bad person and that soon enough, we'd know this is never what he wanted. He said he wanted to be able to fight You-Know-Who. That was the first thing I noticed. He said 'You-Know-Who.'  
Most people said that, except his followers, who called him 'the Dark Lord.' Even if he was still with Voldemort and he was just trying to discover me, he would have said 'the Dark Lord.' Voldemort would have found it disrespectful."

"So he was standing right there and you didn't jinx him?" Ron sounded irritated.

Hermione flopped down on the couch, "Ronald! You see how you are! You, even now, still hate him! You are hopeless!"

Ron shrugged, "Sorry 'Mione. I can't help it. So finish the story."

"Argh. Fine. He was saying that I would probably never believe him. He wanted to ask me something, but he would wait until another time, when I would trust him. I didn't know what to do, but no one had stunned me yet, so I took the chance and took the cloak off. For the first time in my life, I saw him smile. Not his usual sneer, but a genuine smile. He said, 'Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. Can we talk?' Then we talked. He told me how he knew he would not make it to see next year. He said he would have liked to have children. He loved Harry's mother. That is part of the reason he hated Harry so much. He was the son of Lily and another man. He always wished he were that other man. He knew he wouldn't be able to father children naturally, but that didn't keep him from wanting them. He said, 'I may never know my children, but I want someone to have my name. I am not a bad person. I've made some mistakes, but I'm not a bad guy." Then he told me he had heard of Muggle procedures they could do. To get pregnant without having sex. I explained what I knew and what needed to be done. The only reason I knew of it all anyway is that my aunt needed the procedure. So I agreed." Hermione got quiet; afraid Ron was going to start screaming again.

Ron was red in the face, but maintained the level of his voice, "You agreed. Just like that. He didn't tell you anything that Harry learned from Snape's memories. You just said, 'Sure, I'll be the mother of your kids.' I don't understand."

"I had every right to back out. He said that he would go to the clinic and make a deposit a few times. I would go with him the first time to talk with the nurses. We would make sure his DNA was meant only for me. He told me that if, at the end of everything, I did not want to do it after what I had learned, I did not have to do it. At anytime after his death, I could change my mind. I could do it whenever I was ready. So, I did not figure you and I were having any more children and to tell you the truth, I was not even sure we were going to stay together. I figured I probably should do it before I put the baby or myself at risk for complications. The older the mother, the more complications there could be. Ron, I'm sorry. I really am, but Severus Snape was a good man. Dumbledore was right all along and I think it's time we respect that. If only out of respect for Dumbledore's memory. It was Snape's last wish. I wanted to give him something to show that I appreciate what he did for all of us. I understand that this may have put a strain on our relationship, but if you love me, you will accept it." Hermione got up, poured Ron a glass of Fire Whiskey, and handed it to him.

Ron downed the glass before speaking, "Hermione, I really wish you would have told me beforehand. I understand why you didn't, but I still don't know what to say. I don't think you should come home for a while. I'll send you a message when I'm ready to talk."

Hermione nodded, "I respect that. I will most likely be at Gin's though."

"Have you told them yet?" Ron asked as he rose from his seat.

Hermione shook her head, "You needed to be told first Ron. They are second. Rose and Hugo will be after that. I will probably wait until they come home for Christmas. I do not want to tell them in a letter. I am asking you; do not tell them, please. I think they should hear it from me."

"All right. Do me a favor, will you? After you tell Harry, will you tell him to come over?" Ron inquired.

Hermione gave Ron a hug, "Sure. Ron, I still love you."

Ron nodded and disapparated, leaving Hermione alone in her parents' den.

------------------------------  
Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table having tea when they heard a small pop, indicating someone had just arrived. When there was a knock on the door, they did not know who it was. Almost everyone they knew just walked in. Ginny got up and opened the door to find Hermione standing there looking uneasy. "Mione, come in. What are you doing out here? You know you could have come in."

Hermione nodded and entered, "I know. I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere. Can I talk to you guys for a few minutes?"

"Sure Mione. You can talk to us about anything. Have a seat." Harry pulled back a chair for Hermione and noticed she had just slipped Ginny's wand inside her robes. 'This can't be good. Hermione knows Ginny is going to want to curse her. Definitely not good.' Harry thought to himself.

Ginny did not notice her wand was gone, "What's going on? You look like something is wrong."  
"Neither of you are going to like what I have to say, but I'm asking you to please hear all of what I have to say before jumping to conclusions. If you wait until the end, I promise it will not be as bad as you initially think."

Harry agreed. Ginny stiffened slightly, but nodded, "Okay. Go ahead."

"I'm pregnant. It's not Ron's baby." Hermione explained quickly.

Ginny jumped to her feet, "What? You cheated on my brother! Hermione, I always thought of you as my sister! How could you do this to Ron? To all of us?" She reached for her wand, but realized it wasn't there.

Harry spoke up, "Gin. Hermione has your wand. Now she asked us to let her explain. I think it's not what you expect." Ginny sat down in her chair, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione continued to tell them everything that she had told Ron. As the story progressed, you could see Ginny's anger ebbing. After no more interruptions, Hermione asked them what they thought.

"Hermione, I think you did a good thing. I think, though, it was wrong that you didn't tell Ron. He is your husband." Harry gave his opinion.

Hermione shook her head, "I know exactly what you mean, but he would have never saw it the way we do. He still talks about how much he is glad Severus isn't teaching anymore. 'They won't have to suffer through that scum's classes.' He never got over the fact that he killed Dumbledore. No matter why. If I had told him about it, he would have forbid me to do it, and then he would have been even madder that I did it without his consent. Do you understand?"  
Harry nodded and grinned a softly, "I do understand Hermione. How about you Gin?"  
Ginny looked up at Hermione through tear-filled eyes, "Oh Hermione. I'm sorry that I thought those things. This is something great that you are doing and I'm proud to have you as a sister. My brother can be so bone-headed."

Hermione hugged Ginny and cried, "Thank you guys for your support. I really wish that Ron saw it the way you do, but I understand why he's mad."

Harry nodded, "Well, he should get over it."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Hermione asked.

Ginny replied, "Sure, anything."

"Can I stay here for a while? Ron told me not to come home until he has had time to think about everything and I think that's fair. I could stay at my parents' house but I don't want to be alone right now." Hermione requested and Harry and Ginny agreed at once. "Thanks guys. One more thing, Harry, Ron wants to know if you will go over there. Tell him I'm sorry and tell him to take all the time he needs, but to remember I still love him."

Harry stood and pulled his shoes on, "Sure. I might be over there for the night, but I will send word. Love you," he kissed Ginny before turning to Hermione, "I love you too, you know. You and Ron are my best friends. I am so used to being in between the two of you it will be just like old times." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and exited out the door, disappearing with a pop.  
Hermione turned back to Ginny, "Here's your wand back. I knew what you would be like until I explained. I am sorry for what I'm doing to Ron. Do you think it will be okay?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm sure it will be. Give Harry some time with him and he'll come around. Now let's go into the living room. There a few things I want to talk to you about too." As they sat down on the couch, Hermione was ready for anything Ginny had to say, almost, "Hermione. We all had our fair share of dating other people before we settled down. You, however, didn't really want to go out with anyone else. You loved Ron. You waited for him to grow up a little before you started dating him. I always thought that there was someone you weren't telling us about. I thought that maybe it was Viktor. I had my doubts that you and Ron would get together, but then you did. Now I realize there was someone else you were in love with, but it wasn't Krum, was it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No."

"I knew it. I was Snape wasn't it? When you said, 'He still talks about how much he is glad Severus isn't teaching anymore.' I have never heard you call him that unless you add the last name on too. You were in love with Snape."

Hermione just nodded.

Ginny continued, "Did anything happen between the two of you in the forest?"

Again, Hermione only nodded.

"Hermione, why didn't you ever say anything to me before? How have you been able to keep it all in?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shrugged, "I keep a diary. Ron never goes in the kitchen unless there is food on the table, so I keep it in one of my cookbooks. Whenever I need to get rid of my thoughts, I just put them in the cookbook and seal it back up. It's my own spell, so even if Ron tried to get into it, all he'd be able to find is recipes. Besides, I was afraid you'd be mad."

"Mione, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Let me ask, do you still love him?" Ginny looked somewhat concerned.

Hermione nodded, "I wish he hadn't died. I wish I could have been with him, but I wouldn't trade your brother for him. If he hadn't died, things might have been different, but he did. I love Ron with all my heart and we have two beautiful children together. A child is the last gift I can give the other man I used to love."

"That's all I needed to hear. Just to know you do not regret being with Ron. Although, I want you to know, if he hadn't died, and you chose him over Ron, I would have been there for you just the same." Ginny comforted Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I know Gin. Thanks. By the way, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ginny giggled, "Well, it just so happens there is. Its funny this should be happening to you now. Harry and I were talking about it when you came in."

"What's that? Are you pregnant too?" Hermione asked with a slight giggle.

Ginny laughed, "Yes, I am."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron? Are you here?" Harry called through the open kitchen window before entering the back door.

Ron was sitting in the kitchen, the dark, and the air was heavy with the smell of alcohol, "Oi, Harry. Good to see you. You'll never guess what my darling wife just told me." He hiccupped.

"No, what did she say?" Harry knew he was drunk and normal reasoning would not make sense to him.

Ron downed another glass of liquor, "She called me to her parents' house, hic, and told me that she's knocked up! With that greasy git Snape's kid! Then she hoped I wouldn't be mad! Of all the stupid things! I hate that worthless bastard. To think that my Hermione would want to bear that slime's child has got me seriously thinking about sending her to St. Mungo's for her addled brain!"

"Hey, buddy. Listen to yourself. Has Hermione ever been ill informed in her life? I don't know of many decisions, none this major, that she would make without thinking them through first." Harry tried to talk sense into his friend while replacing the liquor in Ron's glass with strong coffee.

Ron downed the scolding coffee without flinching, "Yeah right. Do you know she almost backed out of marrying me? The three days before our wedding, she took off. She sent me a message once, saying she needed time and that she would be back before the wedding. She still has never told me where she went. Probably seeing another man, trying to decide between the two of us." He gulped another cup of coffee that Harry had cooled off before Ron inhaled it.

"Ron, you know that's not true. She probably just wanted a few nights freedom before becoming your loving wife." Harry suggested.

Ron took a slower drink of his coffee, realizing it was alcoholic, "Loving? She didn't even have the decency to tell me about her little stunt. What am I supposed to think about that?" Ron was crying now.

"Ron, if Hermione had told you about it beforehand, what would you have said?"

Ron sniffled, "I would have told her she couldn't do it and that she could find someone else who didn't already have a husband and children. She didn't have to do it."

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, but she would have done it anyway. Snape asked her to do it and she agreed. She wanted to do it and then you would be ever madder at her when you found out she had done it without your agreement anyway. Am I wrong?"

Ron cried even harder, "No! You aren't wrong! But I love her and I don't know if can love her like I used to knowing that she'll willingly be carrying another man's child! What are the kids going to say?"

"Your, kids," Harry stated, "are intelligent and I'm sure they are old enough to understand. You are the one who is going to have to accept that there is nothing you can do about it. Now you can either accept it or push Hermione away. That will hurt both of you because you still love each other very much."

Ron stifled a sob, "Harry, I can't make a decision like this in one night. I don't know how long it will take. I just don't want to exist tonight. Would you stay here with me and get drunk?"

Harry sighed, "Sure, but I'm getting drunk for a different reason. Gin told me tonight that she is pregnant too. So I'm celebrating! I just have to send them a message and tell them I'm staying." After Harry hastily wrote a note and attached it to Pigwidgeon's leg, he cracked open another bottle of Fire Whiskey and joined Ron at the table.

--------------------------------  
"So how far along are you?" Ginny asked Hermione as they both sat at the table in their pajamas drinking cocoa.

Hermione took a sip, "I'll be 13 weeks along tomorrow. How about you?"

Ginny laughed, "Twenty weeks today!"

"Really? That's great! They'll be the same age within weeks! We can have our baby showers together." Hermione responded happily.

"Sound like a plan to me." Ginny giggled.

Hermione smiled, "Do you know what you are having yet?"

"We're having a little girl. We're going to name her Nymphadora. It's only right." Ginny replied seriously.

Hermione nodded, "I can't believe you are that far along. You don't even look pregnant."

"Are you kidding? I guess the clothes hide it well," Ginny stood and lifted her shirt, revealing a semi-large baby bump, "We haven't told anyone else yet. Not even mom. We were going to schedule a weekend up there." All of a sudden, her demeanor changed, "What are you going to tell mom and dad?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I will have to tell them that it's not Ron's baby. Do you think I should just do it or should I wait for Ron to come around?"

"You might be waiting a while. Ron is too stubborn sometimes. I think you should just tell them. I will go with you and we can tell them together. I will help explain to them what you are doing. I'm sure you can do a good job all by yourself though. It's only seven o'clock. We should tell them tonight." Ginny recommended as she stood.

Hermione rose hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course I'm sure. Better they find out now, rather than later. Come on, let's get dressed and get out of here." Hermione and Ginny were changed and ready to leave within ten minutes. "Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I guess so." They stepped out the back door and disapparated.  
Within seconds, the appeared outside the front gate of the Burrow. The walked up the front path and rang the bell before entering. Their parents had gotten a little jumpy in their old age. If anyone walked in without ringing the bell or knocking first, you were likely going to be cursed. "Mom, Dad, it's me and Mione. Are you home?"

Her mother's voice rang in from the den, "In here dears!"

As they entered, they observed Molly knitting and Arthur was asleep in his favorite armchair. He called it the greatest Muggle invention since the spark plug. "What do we owe this surprise visit?" Molly asked cheerfully, "Should I put on the tea?"

Hermione shook her head and Ginny said she was fine, "We just dropped by to chat."

Molly got an all-knowing look on her face. "Just to chat, huh? Arthur," Molly tossed a ball of yarn at him, jolting him out of his catnap, "wake up! The girls have something to tell us."

Arthur blinked several times, and then smiled, "Hello ladies. You should have woke me when you arrived."

"We only just arrived," replied Hermione, "Well I'll go first. Bad news first. Molly, Arthur, I'm pregnant."

Molly smiled, "Why is that bad news? Why would you think we wouldn't be happy? What's wrong?"

Hermione was crying, "It's not Ron's baby. Please let me explain before you get mad, then you can yell all you want."

"Of course. Hermione, you can tell us anything." Arthur placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione began, "This should interest you a great deal Arthur." Hermione narrated the story for the third time that night. By the end, you could see by the look on Arthur's face that he was excited and had many questions. Molly looked confused.

"Hermione, I don't understand. Why did you do it? I mean, he was only your teacher." Molly assumed.

Hermione shook her head, "Molly I loved him. I knew he would not live, so that is why I did this. He gave everyone a lot and this is all I could give him. I trust that you know that I love Ron very much and I would not trade my life with him. I just felt this was something that I had to do. I don't want you to think less of me of to be angry with me. Ron is mad enough."

"We love you dear. We are not mad. We will love this baby as if it were our own flesh and blood. You are our daughter and we would not see your child any other way. Let us hope Ron comes around. So Ginny, how far along are you?" Molly grinned at her youngest child.

Ginny blushed, "How did you know?"

"Mothers always know." Molly replied before Ginny stood and lifted her shirt to expose her expanding waistline.

"Twenty weeks."

Molly put a hand on Ginny's stomach, "Oh, a little girl Arthur! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Sure is." Arthur was still studying Hermione as if she were an alien, "Hermione, I don't know if you want to, but I'd really like to ask you some questions about the whole procedure. Muggle medicine is so fascinating. Let's go fix some tea for everyone and you can tell me all about it." Hermione nodded and followed Arthur through the doorway to the kitchen.

Molly rounded on Ginny as soon as they were out the door, "Virginia, you are going to tell me everything you know about this whole situation."

"Mom, Hermione told you most of it. The only other thing I know is that if Snape had lived, things might be different, but she wouldn't trade her life with Ron for anything. She loves him."

"What happened to make her fall in love with Snape?" Molly inquired.

Ginny shook her head, "I really don't know. She said something happened, but she didn't tell me what. Mom, are you really okay with this or are you going to pretend like things are fine but secretly hate Hermione?"

Molly grinned, "I'm fine with it. I am glad she came straight to us. It shows she still wants to be a part of our family. Do you know how Ron is doing?"

"Not really. I know he is upset. He told Hermione not to go home until he had time to think about everything. Hermione agrees with him. She's going to stay at our house until he makes up his mind." Ginny explained.

Molly nodded, "Well, let's go have some tea. Congratulations again, Ginny. What are you going to name her?"

"Nymphadora." Ginny answered and led the way to the kitchen just as the teakettle whistled.

Arthur spotted Molly in the doorway, "Molly! You will never guess how they do this procedure. It is amazing! First…" He explained everything that Hermione had told him in his own terms which made it seem like she was carrying a Hippogriff instead of a baby. After a few more hours of conversation, the two women left the older people so everyone could get their rest.

When Hermione and Ginny returned to the house, Hermione said she was going straight to bed, "I'm exhausted, but thank you for everything. You are my best friend. I couldn't get through this without you."

Ginny smiled, "You're welcome. You are going to be fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione climbed the stairs to the spare bedroom where she had stayed a few times before when she was fighting with Ron, 'I hope you are right Gin.' Hermione wrestled with her thoughts for a few hours before she fell asleep, only to wake up a few hours later, drenched in sweat. After another hour of tossing and turning, she fell asleep and did not wake up until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron rolled over and landed on the floor with a thud, "Ow! My head. Harry, where in the bloody hell are you? What happened last night?"  
"Morning. I'm making coffee. You drank a good deal last night. You passed out on the couch and I see you have found the floor. Get over here and take this aspirin." Harry instructed as Ron pulled himself off the floor and up to the table.  
Ron studied the two white tablets, "What's aspirin?"  
"It's a Muggle pain-reliever that Hermione gave me. It gets rid of a hangover better than any magical remedy. Drink that whole glass of water with it and eat that slice of toast. It will make you feel better." Harry informed before pouring them both a mug of coffee.  
Ron did as he was told and in hardly any time, Ron was feeling better, "Wow. That stuff works well. I wonder why she doesn't keep any of that stuff here."  
"She does. This was in your bathroom." Harry replied while opening the Daily Prophet.  
As he read, Ron sat silently lost in thought for a few minutes before speaking, "Gin's pregnant, huh? Bet you are happy. You're going to be a dad again."  
Harry nodded but avoided answering Ron. He did not want to get into an argument. Just as Ron was about to ask Harry why he had not said anything, an owl flew in the window and landed next to Harry's plate. Harry untied the letter the owl was carrying while it picked at the toast on the plate. "It's from Ginny." Harry opened the letter and read silently before telling Ron what it said. "Ginny and Hermione both told your parents about their pregnancies last night."  
"Sure. But I'm sure she left out the point that I'm not the father." Ron mumbled.  
Harry shook his head, "Gin says Hermione told them everything and that they were both very happy."  
Ron growled, "Why is everyone against me? I'm not the father of my wife's baby and everyone seems fine with it. What is going on with everyone?"  
"Ron, did you ever think that maybe everyone isn't fine with it? Maybe they just love Hermione enough to support her decisions. Don't you think maybe that's what you should do?" Harry proposed.  
Ron got up and started pacing, "Harry, you are my best friend and I understand what you are telling me, but you need to understand I'm not ready to forgive her. I don't want to forgive her yet. I just want to be mad. I think that I will support her eventually, but I want to be completely sure of it. I don't want to tell her its okay, but to secretly resent her for what she did. Do you understand or am I just being a git?"  
"I understand, but don't you think, that at least for Christmas, you should stay under the same roof. The kids don't need to know there is anything going on?" Harry suggested.  
Ron nodded, "I guess you're right. At least it's only a few days. Do you think we should tell the kids that the baby isn't mine?"  
"I would be honest with them. Just tell them that Hermione had a friend from back when she was a teenager that died and their last wish was to be a father. Just tell them that the two of you had two wonderful children together and now she wants to honor her friend's last wish. They are old enough to understand that. If they ask who the friend was, just tell them they will found out later. Of course, you will have to talk to Hermione about it, but it is what I would do." Harry recommended.  
Ron stood and stretched, "I'm going to go grab a shower and then I'll come over to your house to talk to Hermione. Thanks for being there for me."  
"No problem. See you later." Harry said and disappeared out the door.  
Harry walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. There was another odor, but Harry could not put his finger on it. "Morning!" he called.  
"Harry, is that you? I'm glad you are home." Ginny walked through the doorway and wrapped Harry in a big hug with a kiss.  
Hermione walked through the door looking much better that she had the night before, "Morning Harry. How's Ron?"  
"He's still upset. He said he's going to grab a shower and come over to talk to you. I don't think he's ready to accept it yet, but he wants to talk to you about telling Rose and Hugo. I think he's going to let you go home for the holiday. Although, if it would be better, we have room for everyone here." Harry was full of ideas.  
Hermione hugged Harry, "Thanks. I'll talk to Ron." She went out into the yard to wait for Ron.  
"How is he really?" Ginny asked when Hermione was out of earshot.  
Harry sighed, "Not too good. He got so drunk last night. He fell off the couch this morning. He is irate. I seriously had no idea that he didn't like Snape that much. I don't understand why he can't get past it. Did you get anything else out of her?"  
Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, "She loved him. Something happened between them in the forest. I don't know what. She loves Ron now. There's no doubt of that, but I think if Snape had lived, things would be different."  
A popping sound announced Ron's arrival. Harry sighed, "Well, I hope he doesn't find that out, for Hermione's sake."  
Hermione stood to greet Ron, "Good morning. How was your night?"  
"Lousy. Do you want to sit somewhere and talk?" Ron asked tersely.  
Hermione nodded and led the way to a bench sitting on the edge of the small pond behind the house, "So Harry said you wanted to talk."  
"Yeah, well, I just figured we should decide what to tell Hugo and Rose." Rose replied.  
"I have been thinking about that. I think we should tell them I'm pregnant with an old friend's child. I'll explain a little of the process, but not too many details. We shouldn't tell them who the father is just yet. Not until we think they are ready. At least, not until you have accepted it." Hermione declared.  
Ron nodded and turned away, "Yeah, okay. I have to get in to work. See you later."  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, "I'm sorry! I don't know how many times I can say it. I regret that I didn't tell you, but I needed to do this!"  
Ron turned back toward Hermione, "Why! Why was it so important for you to do this? There has got to be someone else out there that would have done this."  
"But I wanted to! This was something I wanted to do and I had 21 years to make that choice! Whatever you may believe, this wasn't a rushed decision!" Hermione replied angrily.  
Ron turned red, "You wanted to! You wanted to have that greasy git's offspring living inside you?"  
"Yes! I did want that!" Hermione yelled.  
"Why!"  
Hermione burst into tears, "Because I loved him! Because I wanted to be with him! Those days right before our wedding, I sat in the cemetery at Severus' and cried because I was marrying you. I loved you, but I felt like I was betraying him. I love you Ron! I wouldn't trade that, but I did love him and it's the last thing I can offer him!"  
Ron stood, staring at Hermione, mouth agape and speechless. Finally he spoke, "You loved him? That's why you could never stand me talking badly about him. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What would you have done if you had known?" Hermione whispered.  
Ron glowered at Hermione, "I never would have married you. We'll spend the holiday with the kids, but after that, I don't want to see you."  
"Harry said we could spend the holiday here. Makes it easier for everyone." Hermione suggested, all the emotion gone from her voice.  
Ron, through clenched teeth, replied, "Fine, I will see you in a week." He disapparated before Hermione could utter another word.  
Hermione wasn't sure what happened, but before she could make it back to the house, she blacked out.  
Three hours later, Hermione had not returned to the house yet. Harry and Ginny did not know whether to interrupt or not. They finally decided to invite them in for something hot to drink. Ginny walked around to the back of the house and saw Hermione lying in the grass, "Harry! Come quick!" Ginny shouted and ran to Hermione. She was ice cold, but breathing.  
Harry came running around the side of the house to find Ginny sitting on the ground trying to rouse Hermione, "Gin, what happened?" Harry scooped Hermione up in his arms.  
"I don't know! I came out and she was lying on the ground. We should take her to St. Mungo's!" Ginny suggested. She took hold of Harry's shoulder and they disapparated to St. Mungo's. They ran inside, not bothering to check signs and took her straight to the front desk.  
"What is going on here?" asked the reception witch.  
Ginny was breathing heavily, "This is Hermione Weasley. She is 13 weeks pregnant. She must have fainted outside. We just found her. She's very cold, but she's breathing."  
The reception nurse conjured a bed and Harry laid her down. The witch hurried down a corridor with Hermione right ahead of her, leaving Harry and Ginny in the lobby. After a few minutes, the witch came back through the doors looking serious, "It's too soon to tell. The Mediwitch is with her now. Are you family?"  
"I'm her sister-in-law and this is my husband." Ginny replied.  
The witch handed her some papers and a quill, "If you could please fill these out, we'll let you know as soon as we know something."  
They thanked the witch and went to find a seat. After a few hours, the witch came back over to Harry and Ginny, "Well, looks like she is going to be okay."  
"When can we see her? What about the baby?" Ginny questioned.  
The witch smiled, "The babies are fine and you can go see her now, but don't stay too long. Just go down that hallway. Room 674."  
As they made their way down the hall, Harry turned to Ginny, "Did she say babies?"  
"I think she did." Ginny entered the room before Harry. Hermione was lying in bed, silently crying and staring out the window. "Hey, Mione. How are you doing?"  
Hermione smiled halfheartedly, "I'm okay Gin. Did they tell you its twins?"  
Harry and Ginny nodded, "What happened Mione? After about three hours, we went looking for you and we found you on the ground."  
"I don't remember everything. Ron and I were arguing. I told him I loved Severus. It just slipped out. He said he wished he had known because he never would have married me. By the way, I guess we'll spend Christmas at your house." Hermione continued, "He said he had to go to work and left. I guess I passed out."  
The couple stood there, not believing what Hermione had told them. Harry spoke first, "He said that? Mione, are you sure? That doesn't really sound like Ron."  
Hermione nodded and began crying again, "I'm sure. That's the only thing I remember clearly. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
Ginny shook her head, "Hermione, you did what you could. This has nothing to do with you now. If I get my hands on the git, I swear I will strangle him. Ron has gone too far now."  
Harry was on his feet, "Hermione, I'll be back later. Gin, will you stay here until I get back?"  
"Sure, but don't do anything too rash. Okay?" Ginny looked concerned.  
Harry smirked, "Of course not. I'll see you ladies later." Harry kissed them both before exiting.  
"How long are you going to be here Mione?" Ginny asked once Harry was gone.  
Hermione turned away from Ginny, "I don't know. They said I might be a patient for the mental patient ward, but I now have a high risk pregnancy, so they might keep me until after I deliver the babies."  
Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you won't have to stay the whole time. They might put you on bed rest at home, but it's better than being here."  
Hermione nodded, "I hope I can go home by Christmas. I do not want to be in here for the holiday. Are you sure it's okay that we have Christmas with you at your house?"  
"Of course it's okay. You might need to be on bed rest and we have room at our house to have a bed in the living room. I am going to go talk to the attendant now, though, so get some rest. I'm not going to leave." Ginny got up and without waiting for any argument, she exited the room. Hermione laid her head back down and dozed off within minutes.  
Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic with a determined look in his eye. He went to his office that he shared with Ron, determined to catch him before he went home. He was going to sit Ron down and tell him that his attitude had to stop. He walked in, found Ron engrossed in a report, and slammed the door behind him. Ron jumped and stared up at Harry, "What the bloody hell was that about?"  
"Hermione, you idiot. What did you say to her?" Harry fumed.  
Ron scowled, "Nothing that I shouldn't have said. She told me that she loved Snape. I mean, that's disgusting Harry. He was more than twice her age. I told her that I wish I had known because I never would have married her."  
"Why, you git? What is wrong with her loving someone else before you? She loves you now! That's all that should matter." Harry was madder than Ron had seen him in a long time.  
Ron held up his hands, "I don't care. If it had been someone younger, maybe a nicer person, it wouldn't make a difference, but Snape. No way am I going to forget that. So did she send you here to try and talk to me, because that point is past?"  
"I came here on my own," Harry's fists were closed tight, "because she is my friend too. I care for her. If you must know, she's in St. Mungo's now."  
Ron smirked, "For her addled brain? It's about time."  
Harry flew to Ron, gripped the sides of his chair tightly and got right in his face, "No! She passed out in my yard after you left! She was out there for hours before we found her! You stupid prat! How could you be so cruel? She almost lost the babies!"  
Ron shoved Harry away, "What do I care? It's not mine anyway."  
The next instant Harry's fist connected with Ron's jaw, making a sick cracking sound, "You are not welcome in my home! Do you understand me Ronald Weasley? Do not come near us or Hermione!" Harry turned and stalked out of the office. Before he realized where he was going, he found himself at the fireplace entrances. He took a handful of floo powder and shouted, "St. Mungo's!" Harry stepped into the green flames and appeared moments later in the lobby at St. Mungo's. He made his way Hermione's room and met Ginny in the hallway.  
"She's sleeping right now. They said if she stays on bed rest, she can go home tomorrow. How did things go?" Ginny asked, trying to hold Harry's hand, which caused him to jerk away.  
Harry chuckled, "I hit him. Hard. I told him not to come to the house and to stay away from us."  
Ginny looked surprised, "Why is that funny?"  
"It's not but I think I hurt my hand worse than his face. I'm going to ask for a transfer. Not out of the Auror Department, just to a different office. I don't even want to be in the same country as that scumbag." Harry growled.  
Ginny put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened? What did he say?"  
"I told him what happened and that Hermione almost lost the babies. He said, 'What do I care? It's not mine.' That's when I hit him." Harry explained.  
Ginny's mouth dropped, "He said that! He actually said something that stupid! Oh, if you think you did some damage, just wait until I get a hold of him. I can't even believe we are related!"  
"Easy. I think he will think twice before coming near our house. You know what you should do. You should tell your mother." Harry suggested.  
Ginny grinned, "Harry, you are evil. That would be terrible. You are really starting to think like a Weasley. I should tell her. Will you stay here with Mione?"  
"Sure. Be careful and I love you." Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss.  
"Love you too." Ginny walked down the hallway and out of sight.  
Harry went back into Hermione's room and sat in the chair next to the bed. Hermione was sound asleep. "Hey Mione. Ron is being a git right now. I don't know what to do about him, but I promise Gin and I will be here for you. You know, I always thought there was something between the two of you. Gin said something happened between you and Snape in the forest. I wonder, though, if something happened before that. One day, one time in the forest isn't enough to fall in love with someone. Hermione, believe me when I say that I would have accepted whoever you chose to be with. If you hoped to make a life with Snape, that's great. Ron doesn't understand what it's like to love someone that you can't have. That's how I am with my parents and Sirius. I know it's not the same kind of love, but I understand how you feel. For one second in life, you feel happy because you think that life will continue with that person, and then they die. Ron has no idea, so this is hard for him. I don't know what else to say." Harry whispered, hoping that by some chance she would hear him.  
Hermione turned her head, "You don't need to say anything else. Yes, we had a relationship before that day in the forest. Was it that obvious?"  
"No. I wasn't apparent to me until I learned that you loved him. I just got to thinking about it and realized there were many signs. As I said, I love you and if that is what you wanted then I do not see anything wrong with it. Ron will come around, I'm sure of it." Harry supported Hermione, which made her smile.  
Hermione placed a hand on Harry's, "What did Ron say?"  
"Nothing. He feels sort of bad." Harry replied quickly.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're lying. Come on Harry. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."  
Harry sighed, "I told him you might have lost the baby and he said he didn't care. That it was not his. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, Harry. Don't worry about it. You are going to pick up Rose and Hugo with James, Lily, and Albus, right?" Hermione inquired.  
Harry nodded, "Of course. So you are definitely coming for the holiday."  
"Yeah. I have to stay in bed and Hermione said there was enough room in the living room for a bed. That way I don't have to feel left out of anything."  
Harry agreed, "Yeah. There is lots of room. Ron won't be there. I told him I didn't want him around, right before I punched him."  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "You punched him. Well he deserved it, but Harry, I never wanted for you to be fighting with your best friend over me."  
"Hermione," Harry held her hand, "you are my best friend too. I will look out for both of you, but when I have to take sides, I do. This time I'm taking your side. By the way, Ginny went to tell her mom what Ron said. I reckon she will be livid when she finds out what Ron said to you."  
Hermione gasped, "She probably shouldn't have done that. I don't want Molly mad at me for causing all these problems."  
"She won't be mad at you. I promise. Now, you really should get some rest. I'm going to go see Ginny and we will be back tomorrow to pick you up and take you home. Sleep well." Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and exited the room. He then walked down to the front station, "Hi. My sister-in-law is down in room 674 is having problems with her husband right now and I don't know if he would try to hurt her or not. His name is Ronald Weasley and I don't think he should be let in to see her. Thanks." Harry waited until the nurse had all the information and then he exited the building, dreading the trip to his in-laws' house. He knew that they would be furious with Ron on a Percy level.  
Just as Harry expected, molly was furious. Arthur was not home from work yet, but you could bet he would hear about it the second he walked in the door. "How could he think such a thing, let alone say it! You wait until your father gets home. I guarantee he will have something to say." Molly was yelling and pacing through every room of the house.  
"Mom, calm down. Harry talked to him and he isn't going to come around. Mione will be out of St. Mungo's tomorrow and she and the kids are spending Christmas with us." Ginny tried to ease her mother's worries, without avail.  
Molly finally sat down in a chair and grumbled until Arthur got home. When he walked in the door, Molly jumped to greet him, "You will never believe what your son said to our Hermione."  
"Oh he's my son now. What did he say?" Arthur sat at the table without even taking his coat off. Ginny proceeded to tell her father everything that Ron said to Hermione and Harry. When she was finished, she had never seem him look so angry in her life. "I'm going out. Molly, don't wait up." Arthur got up and slammed the door as he exited.  
Molly looked at her daughter and son-in-law, "Well I took that a lot better than he did. I think it's from dealing with Fred and George for so many years." She had finally gotten to the point where she could talk about Fred without crying. After all this time, it was still hard for her.  
"Mom, I forgot to tell you. Hermione is having twins. I don't know what, but the Mediwitch told us there were two babies." Ginny added happily.  
Molly smiled, "That's wonderful. I just hope your father goes easy on Ron. I don't think he knows what is up and what is down now. He has had quite a shock and I am not blaming Hermione for any of it. I just wish he were more understanding of love. I hate to admit it, but I don't know if he really loved Hermione when they were married. I think that after the two of you were married, he felt left out of something. That's when he asked Hermione."  
"Ron mentioned that before their wedding, Hermione was gone for three days. It turns out that she was at Snape's grave the whole time. Do you think she had to make peace with her past? That's the way it seems to me. Ron was upset because he thinks that she was still mourning him. Anyone who has ever lost someone close to them knows that you never stop mourning; it just gets easier to mourn alone. I still wake up in the middle of the night occasionally and think of my parents and I don't even remember them from real life. Only memories and ghosts. I don't know if Ron even remembers Fred's death. I think he blocked it out." Harry gave a voice to his thoughts to the two women in the room.  
Ginny nodded, "I agree. Even at the funeral, he seemed like he wasn't really there. If he does not understand loss, then he certainly does not understand love. Loss is the easiest emotion to feel."  
"How did the two of you get so smart? I remember the first day I met you Harry and you didn't know how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ and now here you are analyzing the world. And Ginny, you have grown so much. I don't know where the time has gone." Molly wiped a tear away from her eye just as Arthur reappeared in the doorway, "Arthur, what happened?"  
Arthur took off his coat and put it on the coat rack, "I found Ron and I simply told him, 'Ronald. You may not like what Hermione has done, but she is your wife and you will respect her as a person, so until you at least apologize for the hurtful things that you said, your family will not see you.' Then I left. Now if you two will excuse us, we are going to bed." Arthur pulled Molly to her feet and pulled her out off the kitchen. Ginny and Harry knew better than to argue. They put on their coats and made their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right there, Hermione?" Harry asked as he tucked her into bed. They had just gotten her back from St. Mungo's. They kept her admitted for five days, just to make sure everything was running smoothly, and then they released her. Harry and Ginny rearranged the furniture before Hermione's arrival and added a bed to the living room, just feet from the Christmas tree.  
Hermione settled against the pillow, "I'm fine. Thanks so much."  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione's leg, "Think nothing of it. You are family and even if you weren't, you would still be our best friend. Now we are going to pick up the kids. Remember, there is an 'anti-Ron' charm on the house. He cannot get in unless you let him in. We will be back shortly. Get some rest."  
After Harry and Ginny left, Hermione got up and walked around the room. She had not been able to walk in 5 days. They had to levitate her everywhere. Even to the bathroom. She needed to pace, to walk, and to feel alive, but she sat back down and covered herself back up. She only would walk so far because the reason she was not supposed to walk was so she did not put the babies at risk. She needed these babies to survive. Sure, she could do the procedure again, but to go through telling everyone she was pregnant all over again and adding that it was not her husband's child again. She couldn't do that. Technically, they were her husband's children. 'My dead husband,' she thought bitterly.  
Just then, there was a loud banging on the door, "Hermione! Open up! I know you're in there! I just went to King's Cross and guess what! The kids weren't there! I know you have something to do with it! If you don't come out, I'll come in!" Ron ranted and raved, pounded on the door, and screamed obscenities that would have made a Death Eater blush.  
When Hermione looked out the window, she saw Ron throwing whatever he could grab at the house, just to have to bounce back and hit him. Ron finally had enough, he took out his wand and cursed the house, which ricocheted off the window and went straight for Ron. He made it over the fence and disapparated just in time. The curse hit the spot where he had just been standing.  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Then there was another loud bang. She thought for a minute Ron had returned, but then heard the sound again. It was the unmistakable sound of Harry's car backfiring. She tucked herself back in and made herself look as though she never moved. The front door banged open and five sets of footprints came running into the living room.  
"Mum? Are you our surprise? Uncle Harry said there was a surprise for us in here." Hugo wondered.  
Hermione fake pouted, "Aren't you happy to se me? I could send you back to the school for the holiday if you want."  
Rose ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "I'm happy to see you Mum. Hugo is just mad because Dad said he was going to pick us up. Where is he anyway?"  
"Hey Al, Lily, James, could you go out into the kitchen? I have to talk to Hugo and Rose. Then I will talk to you. Thanks." Hermione asked them to shut the door on their way to the kitchen.  
After Hermione was alone with her children, she was going to explain what was going on, but Rose cut in, "Are you and Dad breaking up?"  
Hermione shook her head, "No honey. We are just taking a break for a while. I have something to tell you guys though."  
"What do you mean you are taking a break? Why are we here? Why are you in bed?" Hugo was full of questions.  
Hermione pushed herself up to make room for her kids to sit down, "Have a seat and I will explain. Your father and I are not breaking up, but we need sometime apart. We have been fighting quite a bit lately and we think it would be best to take a breather from each other. It's not a bad thing. Several people do it, and then they realize they cannot live without their husbands or wives. I am staying here while we are apart. So this is where Christmas is going to be this year."  
"I don't understand. Is Dad coming here for Christmas?" Rose inquired.  
Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I don't think so."  
"This is all your fault," Hugo shouted, "If you and Dad weren't taking time apart, we'd be together for the holiday! I would rather be with Dad!"  
Rose stood up and pushed her brother back onto the bed, "Hugo! Don't you think if Dad wanted to see us, he would be coming here for Christmas? Mom isn't keeping him away! He doesn't want to be here!"  
"You're wrong!" Hugo cried and ran from the room. Rose leaned against her mother's shoulder. Neither of them said a word, but Rose could tell there was something else.  
After a while longer, Rose left the room and returned moments later with a package, "Mom, I made this for you for Christmas, but I figured I'd give it to you now. You look like you need to be cheered up. It's from both of us." Hermione took the package with a faint smile and unwrapped the brown paper. Inside was a picture of Hugo and Rose on broomsticks. "I drew the picture myself and then Neville helped me bewitch it so it will move."  
"Thank you. I love it." Hermione could not hold the tears back any longer. She sat and cried for what seemed like hours to her. A few minutes had gone by and Rose went over to comfort her mother.  
"Mom, what is it? You can tell me." Rose was crying with her mother, just for the fact that it was all she could do.  
Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen making dinner when they heard someone on the stairs. Their three kids knew that Hermione needed to talk to her own children, so there should not be anyone on the stairs. Ginny wiped her hands on her pants and opened the door to the living room a crack. As she looked in, she saw Rose leaning against her mother and Hermione was obviously sobbing. Hugo was nowhere to be seen. She thought about going in, but figured it was best that she didn't right then, and turned back around to finish dinner.  
"What was that?" Harry inquired as he was chopping onions. They knew how to do it by magic and for breakfast and lunch, they did use magic, but they made dinner by hand. It gave them a few hours of the day to be together.  
Ginny was garnishing the roast she had been cooking all day, "I think it was Hugo. When I looked in, Rose was sitting on the bed with Hermione, but Hugo was gone. Hermione was crying."  
Harry sighed, "Do you think we should go in there?"  
"No. I think they will be fine in there. I do think you should go talk to Hugo. I thought the ceiling was coming down when he went up the stairs. I don't know if she told them. It didn't seem like she had enough time to tell them." Ginny figured.  
"All right. I will grab our coats and we will go for a walk. It might do him some good." Harry donned his coat and scarf and carried Hugo's up the stairs. When Harry found him, he was sitting on the floor in the hall, staring at the opposite wall, "Hey, Hugh, let's go for a walk and get a custard."  
Hugo knew better than to argue. He would have to go anyway. He yanked his coat and hat away from his uncle and pulled them on going down the stairs. He exited the house first, leaving the door wide open. Before Harry could shut the door, one of the garden gnomes ran inside and hid under the table, "Hun, can you tell our kids there is a gnome under the table. Tell them to please have it gone before dinner." Harry shut the door and jogged to reach Hugo. "Hey. What's wrong?"  
"Oh like you don't know." Hugo scowled.  
Harry shoved, his hands in his pockets, "I really don't know why you are upset."  
Hugo stopped and faced Harry, "Mom and Dad are taking a break. Dad isn't coming for Christmas. Mom must have said something to him to make him not love her. She won't let him come see us. I know it."  
"Let's go somewhere and talk. I don't know if your mom wants me to tell you, but I think I can explain it better." Harry said, leading the way to a small café. Once they were inside, they both ordered hot chocolate and settled into a discussion. "Hugh, your dad said some very mean things to your mother. Your dad is my best friend and I have never heard him say these things before. He was and still is very angry."  
Hugo took a sip from his mug, "What did mom do?"  
"Well, she made a decision and didn't talk to your dad first. I know why she didn't, but your father doesn't understand. See, your mother is pregnant. She's having twins." Harry looked out the window, "The babies aren't your father's children. They have a different dad."  
Hugo's mouth dropped, "Mom is in love with someone else? What about dad? Doesn't she love him anymore?"  
Harry nodded, "Of course she still loves your father. How much do you know about making a baby?"  
"Well, I know that a boy's DNA and a girl's DNA are put together through sex, but I don't know how." Hugo explained.  
Harry did not want to go too in depth, but continued cautiously, "Okay. A man's DNA is in a thing that looks like a tadpole and a woman has an egg inside her. When a man and woman have sex, the man's tadpole swims to the woman's egg and gets through the soft outside into the center. When they meet, they make a baby. Do you understand so far?"  
Hugo's mouth was still hanging open, but he nodded, "I guess so. So Mom had some other guy's tadpole in her?"  
Harry's ears were turning bright red. He had not even had 'the talk' with his boys; still he ventured on, "No. This is where it gets tricky. There's a Muggle way women can get pregnant. They take the woman's egg and the man's tadpole outside their bodies. The man's tadpoles are injected into the egg with a long needle. Then they put the egg back in the women's body so the baby can grow. It's not that difficult to understand."  
Hugo's face was white, "I understand, but who is the dad? Is that why Dad is mad at Mom?"  
Harry nodded, "That's why. Hugh, I am not going to tell you who the father is. If your mother wants you to know, she will tell you. I will tell you, that he was a friend from when we were teenagers. He knew he was going to die and as his last request, he asked your mother if, someday, she would carry his baby."  
Hugo cocked his head to the side and stared at Harry quizzically, "But if he died, how is the baby his?"  
"They have a process where there freeze a man's tadpoles. It's Muggle stuff. I don't understand most of it." Harry explained.  
"Why is Mom in bed in the living room?" Hugo inquired.  
Harry raised his hand to collect the check, "She needs to stay in bed for the babies. Since there are two of them, your Mom's body is working overtime. She needs to stay off her feet so she doesn't hurt herself or the babies. While you are here, you'll need to help her so she doesn't need to get up. Hugh, don't be mad at your Mom. The only reason your father is mad is that he didn't like the other man. He will be okay. We just need to give him some to remember that he loves your mother."  
Hugo got up and slipped on his coat, "Okay Uncle Harry. I'll try not to be mad. I miss Dad, is all."  
Harry followed suit as he put on his coat and paid the check, "Let's get back before they eat all the food."  
Due to the darkness and cold, the two of them walked to whole way back to the house at a quick pace. Harry stopped them just outside the gate, "Hugh, it's probably better you didn't say anything to Rose. Your mother wanted to tell you both and I don't know if she has told Rose yet. I think she should be the one to tell her and my kids too. So let's just keep this between us. Sound like a plan?"  
"Sure. Our little secret. Let's go in." Hugo led the way to the front door and pushed it open. As Harry entered behind him and closed the door, he noticed the kitchen was dark, along with the dining room. They entered the living room and relief swept over him. He had forgotten Hermione was not supposed to be out of bed, so naturally everyone joined her in the living room.  
Ginny looked up when they entered, "It's about time Harry Potter. Any longer and we were going to come looking for you. Hugh, can you grab your and your uncle's plates. They are in the kitchen. Where'd you go?"  
"Just down to the café to chat. Mione, I told him. I think he got it better coming from me." Harry said with an apologetic look on his face.  
Hermione smiled, "It's okay. I told Rose too."  
"Here you go Uncle Harry." Hugo had reappeared near Harry's elbow, offering up a plate of food.  
"Thanks buddy," Harry and Hugo found seats and began eating.  
After they finished their meals, Ginny collected their plates, deposited them in the kitchen, and returned to sit with Harry, "Okay, now that dinner is done, Hermione and we have a few announcements. Hermione?"  
"Thanks. Al, Lily, James, I'm pregnant. With twins." Hermione happily lifted up her shirt, exposing a bump.  
As the children all crowded around Hermione's stomach, Harry cleared his throat, "We have some news too."  
Everyone turned to look expectantly at Ginny, already knowing what she was going to say, "Yes. I am pregnant too. It's a little girl. We are naming her Nymphadora." She lifted up her shirt to reveal her own baby bump.  
After a night filled with everyone touching Hermione's and Ginny's bumps, each swearing they felt it move, the children finally went to bed, leaving the adults alone downstairs. They sat in silence for a while, staring into the fireplace. Hermione was the first to speak, "I have something to tell you two."  
"What's that Hun?" Ginny asked lazily.  
Hermione took a deep breath, "I haven't been completely honest with you about Severus and I. We were in love. You know that. We started meeting in his office and quarters my sixth year, after I turned seventeen. At first, it started as lessons. He taught me spells that would help in the fight with Voldemort. Then it became a place for us to talk. I would sneak out in the middle of the night, covered by a disillusionment spell. I would go to his office and we would talk until the sun came up. He had a Time Turner. One that did not get smashed in the ministry, which we would use to go back to just before I left the tower. Under the disillusionment charm, I could not see myself, so that was not a problem. It wasn't until the end of that year that things got physical between us. By the way, I knew everything that Dumbledore told Severus that you saw in his memory. He told me, I guess so I would trust him."  
Harry looked stunned, "You knew everything? All of it? Even the part where I had to die?"  
"Yes. Harry do you think if I told you what you found out later, that it would have been wise? Besides the fact that Severus was supposed to keep it a secret, even from you, until after his death. If I had told you all of that, you would have gone to Dumbledore, asking if these things were true. He would have known in an instant where they came from. Severus was the only one who knew. On top of all that, if you knew you needed to die a year before you did, do you think that you could have? Harry, please believe me when I say that the hardest thing I have ever done was keep that information from you." Hermione whispered with silent tears running down her face.  
Everyone was silent for a few moments before Harry spoke, "Mione, I understand. It just shocked me at first, is all. Thank you for telling me. You were telling us about your relationship with Snape…Severus?"  
"We were sitting around talking about nothing in particular. I think I wanted help with a potion. Slughorn was no help. You, with Snape's help I might add, were his golden boy. Any question I had, you should have been able to answer. We were talking about powdered something or other, when he leaned over and kissed me. That instant I thought I would never want to kiss anybody else ever again. One innocent little kiss had sent me head over heels. That was the night before your night after the Horcrux. I will spare you the details, but I woke up to a knock on the door, lying in Severus' arms. I grabbed my clothes and hid inside his bureau. Snape threw on his robe and answered the door. Dumbledore was standing on the other side. He entered without being asked in and sealed the door behind him. 'Severus,' he said, 'tonight is the night. Harry and I are going to the cave. I can feel myself pulling away from this life. I am not going to be able to hold on after tonight. You remember what you need to do, don't you?' Severus only nodded, and Dumbledore exited without another word, but with a quick look at the bureau where I was hiding. After he left, I left my hiding space and sat down with Severus on the bed. He was crying. For the rest of the night, I sat there and held him. It was what he needed. We didn't use the Time Turner that day. There was no use. Neither one of us would have been able to sleep anyway. I got showered and dressed in his bathroom. I came out and Severus was sitting at his desk, writing something. I let him finish before I made my presence known. He rolled up the parchment, sealed it, and handed it to me. 'Hermione, this is for you. You know what I have to do tonight. I want you to read it after everything happens. Please keep yourself safe. You need to go now before the halls fill with students. Act normally today and remember to not say a word of anything to Potter, I mean Harry.' One last kiss and I opened the door. He said, barely above a whisper, 'I love you Hermione.' It was so hard to move through the door, let alone the rest of the day. I knew what was going to happen and no one else in the school had a clue. Whenever I had a problem, I could always go to you or Ron. This time it was just me."  
Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Mione, that is so awful. Is this the first time you told anyone about this?"  
Hermione nodded, "Well, not exactly. I used to say it a lot. When Ron was at work, I would tell Rose and Hugo when they were babies because they would listen and not remember it. It helped just to be able to say it out loud."  
Harry was sitting quietly, staring into the fireplace. He had not said a word. Hermione was worried, "Harry. I don't want you mad with me. I lost one of my best friends already. Please forgive me for not telling you."  
Harry guffawed, "Forgive you? Hermione you have helped me so much over the years, especially back then and I cannot believe you held this in the whole time. I wish, at least, you had told me afterward and not waited this long. I would have understood. This must have tortured you."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know how you would feel about my relationship with Severus. Besides, his death, although imminent, was very hard on me. I really wasn't ready to talk about it." Hermione explained.  
"Did you see him again after that night? What did the letter say?" Ginny questioned.  
Hermione got up and walked across the room, "I know. I'll sit down in a minute. I don't want either of you to be mad at me when I tell you this. I saw him several times after that, while I was staying at the Burrow. I snuck out in the middle of the night a few times a week. I couldn't stay away from him."  
Neither of them said anything, but Ginny motioned for her to continue, "The night after Dumbledore died, when I went down to get Severus, we had planned it. He stunned Flitwick and told me to tend to him so I would be away from the Death Eaters. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told me he loved me. It felt like ages that I sat in his office, trying to revive Flitwick. I finally couldn't stand to be there and I went upstairs to help."  
"What did the letter say Mione?" Harry chimed in.  
Hermione continued, "I was almost hoping Severus couldn't kill him, but I knew he had. After I finally got over the fact that it really had happened, I went to the bathroom to read the note. It said,  
'_My Dearest Hermione,  
If you are reading this, then my task has been completed. I must stress again that you cannot let Harry know any of what I have told you. I am telling you this now, before we go any further. I am going to die soon. Before the end of next year, Voldemort will kill me. He wants Dumbledore's wand. He thinks because I killed him, that the wand should go to me. Therefore, he is going to want to kill me thinking he will inherit the wand. He is wrong, but I cannot tell him that. It will be better this way. I want you to know that I love you. I did not at first. The only thing that drew me to you at first was your resemblance to Lily Potter. She was smart, beautiful, and had a knack for hanging out with troublemakers. As I grew to know you, though, I saw you for the person you are. I want to throw something out there, and if you are not interested, I will understand. I was wondering if, for the rest of my life, you would be my wife. I look forward to hearing you answer. Please meet me at the Hog's Head in three days. The night before the funeral. I will be in disguise. You should do the same. I will be carrying an orange jacket. I miss you and I cannot wait for the day that we will be together.  
Your Love,  
Severus_'

I did meet him at the Hog's Head. We talked and I told him that I would like nothing more than to marry him. After a night of talking, we went to a Muggle priest and got married. We spent the night together in my parent's house while they were sailing on the ocean. That morning, I snuck back into Hogwarts before anyone noticed I was missing. Lavender was the only one to ask where I had been, but when I told her I had been with you, Harry, because you were upset, she did not push me any further. I went through the routine like everyone else, pretending to be like everyone else. It wasn't easy."  
Harry and Ginny were both staring at Hermione, trying to figure out what else she had never told them. This was not the Hermione they knew. Harry was the first to voice his questions, "You married Snape? Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Harry, what would you have said if I told you? If I said, 'Hey, Harry. Sorry Dumbledore died, but if it's any consolation, I married the man who killed him.' The only reason I didn't tell you before now is that you didn't really need to know. You still don't but I thought it might help the situation. It's not imperative, but I will finish my story. As I said, I would sneak out to see him a few times a week. Always in a different place, such as a Muggle inn or somewhere in the mountains. These meetings continued until the night of Bill's wedding. When we were forced to escape and feared for our lives, I could not get in touch with him Even if I could, I want you to know that I would never have put our lives in danger by giving away our location, even to him. The first time I saw him since before the wedding, was the night Ron returned, when Severus put the sword in the water and sent you a Patronus. He sent me one as well. As soon as you were gone, Harry, I ran to him. I fell into his arms and cried so hard. I was so happy we were both alive and I was so afraid because I knew our time together was diminishing. He was crying too. He said, 'Hermione. I don't want to die. I am afraid of life without you. I don't want you to be alone. I am afraid of death.' I told him I loved him and I wouldn't trade a second of our time together. I also told him the hardest thing there was to tell. I was pregnant. Almost halfway through, I was using a concealing charm to hide my bump from you and Ron. The hardest decision I ever had to make was to end the pregnancy. We both knew it had to be done because the baby would have been born just before Teddy. They would be the same age now. A concealing charm would not work for that. We cried until I knew I had to go back to the tent. He performed a spell that made the pregnancy dissolve. I told him I would contact him again before the end. 'I'll always love you.' he whispered and disappeared before I could respond. I got back to the tent just before you, accompanied by Ron and the sword. I was so mad about everything, that I took my anger out on Ron, although I was relieved to see him."  
Ginny was crying softly into Harry's shoulder and he, Hermione noticed, had a few tears in his eyes too. Hermione was too choked up to go on right then, so she got up from the chair and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Harry and Ginny were looking sorry for her. "Hermione," Ginny started, "if you are up to it, we'd like you to finish."  
Hermione nodded and finished her story, "I hadn't heard from him since that night until we were at Bill and Fleur's cottage. When Dobby came to aid us, Severus knew that something was going on. He sent word to the Death Eaters, asking who had been captured. By the time he got a response, we were already gone. He got another letter shortly following, saying we had escaped. He told me he sat down and cried like a baby upon learning I was alive. He knew he had to see me. I was ahead of him, though. He lifted the charm off his office so I could Apparate inside. He kept the charm off for days, until he had almost lost hope that I was coming. One night, while everyone was asleep, I took a chance. I was stupid, but I couldn't help it. My reasoning was that I only put myself at risk by doing it. Luckily, nothing happened. I appeared in the middle of his office. He saw me, rubbed his eyes thinking I was a figment of his imagination, and then leapt over his desk to get to me. He kissed me like I had never before or since been kissed. After standing there, just holding each other, I told him about the Muggle procedure they could do. I told him, 'Ending that pregnancy was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I do want to have your children.' I explained the process and he seemed overjoyed at the prospect. The rest of the story you know. He went and gave his sperm, and the clinic froze it until I was ready to use it. That was the last time I spoke to him. We didn't say much, but what could be really say to each other? I hope by some chance you don't die. It was easier to just say, I love you and goodbye."  
Harry stood, "I'm going to bed. I need to process this information. Hermione, I am so sorry for all you went through. I am sorry we were not there for you. I will tell you something. I wish he had lived, if only to make you happy. I am behind you a hundred percent. I'll see you in the morning."  
"I'm staying down here with Mione tonight. She needs a friend. Love you." Ginny crawled over Hermione's legs and settled underneath the covers next to Hermione, "You don't mind that I'm staying here with you, do you?"  
Hermione turned toward Ginny, "Not at all. Are you comfortable enough?"  
Ginny smiled, "Ok. Do you know what you would have had if you had the baby?"  
Hermione nodded, "A little girl."  
"That's nice Hermione. What were you going to name her?  
"Lily."


	6. Chapter 6

The days past in a blur for Hermione. Her heart felt so much lighter just because she told someone the secret that she had been holding in for more than two decades. Her children were very accepting of her pregnancy and Ginny looked at her differently, almost as if there was a hint of admiration on her face. She felt regretful, though, that she would never be able to share this with Ron. He would never, in any form of reality, accept it or even understand it. That thought kept Hermione in an altered state of mind for almost a week, until Christmas morning.  
Hermione woke up to five children bouncing on the foot of her bed, "Aunt Mione, are you awake?"  
Hermione smiled, "I am now."  
"Mom! She's awake!" Albus shouted into the kitchen.  
Harry entered the room carrying a tray of mugs, followed by his wife, "I told you not to wake her up."  
"They didn't. I was just trying to avoid the day." Hermione propped herself up on her pillows, "Why were they so excited when I woke up?"  
Harry passed around the mugs of cocoa, "We told them no one could touch their presents until you were awake." Harry motioned toward the five beasts ripping into the bright colored paper.  
Hermione took her mug, grateful to have something to do with her hands. As she sipped her cocoa, she thought about Ron, all alone on Christmas. After the kids opened their presents and went upstairs to get dressed, the three adults sat in the kitchen, discussing the weather, when there was a knock on the door. Every looked toward the door and saw Ron standing there, covered in snow. He looked as though he had been crying. Hermione looked at Harry, "We could let him in. You could take his wand and go in the living room. I will stay out here and talk with him. That way, if there is any trouble, I can yell for you. Besides, I have my wand."  
Harry nodded silently and went to open the door. He stepped aside for Ron to enter and closed the door quickly behind him, preventing the snow outside from blowing inside. "Give me your wand, Ron. Don't argue." As Ron handed over his wand, Harry added, "Ginny and I will be just inn the living room. Don't you dare do anything. It won't turn out good for you." Ginny stood from the table and with one reproachful look at her brother, followed Harry into the living room.  
"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione questioned, not taking her eyes off her cocoa.  
Ron sat down at the table across from Hermione and grabbed Ginny's half gone cocoa, "I came to talk. I don't want to fight."  
Hermione glared at him, "That's a shock. What do you want to talk about?"  
"I want to talk about us. I want to talk about everything that has happened in the past few weeks. I was wrong not to listen to you and to judge you too quickly. I'm sorry." Ron apologized quietly.  
"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked.  
Ron took a sip of cocoa, "Everyone else is fine with this situation. Even my mum is fine with it. I thought I should rethink what I said to you. I figure they can't all be wrong and if they are right, that makes me wrong."  
"You are entitled to your own thoughts." Hermione stated coldly.  
Ron reached across the table and took Hermione's hand, "I am sorry. When I woke up this morning, it was the worst I have ever felt. I haven't seen the kids at all since they returned from school and I really miss you. Even when were fighting, at least you were there. I hate waking up alone. I didn't mean those things I said about not wanting to marry you and about not caring if you lost the baby. I had some time to myself to think about what you did and why you did it, and I came to a conclusion. I think the only reason I was lashing out at you was because I was hit with so much all at once. You are pregnant, but the baby isn't mine. The baby belongs to Snape. I can't see my family until I make things between us right. I was all too much to take in such a short time frame."  
Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry I sprung all of it on you like that. I needed to tell you that I was pregnant and that the baby wasn't yours all at once. I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant and then wait to say, 'Oh yeah, the babies aren't yours."  
"Babies?" Ron stared at Hermione.  
"Yes Ron. I'm having twins. I am on bed rest. If I move around too much, it could kill them. I can't work. I can't really do anything. I am not even supposed to be sitting here. I can't stand sitting in bed all day, thinking about you. It makes me crazy. Anyway, I have to get back into bed." Hermione said and began to stand.  
Ron went over to her and scooped her into his arms, "I will help you." He pushed the door open with his foot and carried Hermione to her bed in the corner of the room. Harry made a move to get up, but Ginny stopped him. The next second, the kids all came back down the stairs. Hugo spotted his father first and ran to hug him. Rose was hesitant, but joined her brother.  
Ginny stood, "Okay, you five gets you coats. We are going to Grandma's house for dinner. They will meet us over there. They need some time to talk." Harry and Ginny ushered the children into the kitchen, where Harry placed Ron's wand on the table before going into the entrance hall where he too grabbed his coat and exited with the rest of the clan.  
Ron sat on the edge of the bed, facing Hermione, "I have something to ask. If you don't want to answer it, I understand. You told me you loved him, that's why you want to have his baby. What I want to know is how far did your relationship go? Did he love you too or was this like my crush on Fleur way back when?"  
Hermione chortled, "Ron, that's something I will never tell you. I don't think in your life you could forgive me if you knew the extent of my relationship with Severus and the amount of crucial information I had.  
"Hermione, please. I just want to understand you. There is obviously quite a bit the you have never told me. I always felt like I knew you, until this. You turned my world upside down. I just want to feel like I know you." Ron pleaded for the information that he didn't really want to hear, but felt he needed to.  
Hermione shook her head, "No Ron. Things would never be the same between the two of us." Ron gave her a look that said things were already changed and she should just tell him. How Hermione got all that from a look, but she proceeded cautiously, "We started out as a teacher and a student. Then in out sixth year, I noticed he was acting differently. Everyone else said it was because he finally got the Dark Arts position, but I felt something was wrong. He told me later that the first time I went to his office to talk, I reminded him of Harry's mother. That's why he didn't give me a month of detentions when I told him I noticed he was acting different. After that night, a few times a week, I would wind up in his office with him, doing my homework while he read students' essays and we talked. Sometimes all night. He had a Time Turner and we used it every night we talked, so we could both sleep and no one would get suspicious that we were so tired. Tell me to stop if you need me to, because I will tell you almost everything. And please don't question my judgment. It was a long time ago and I can't change it now."  
Ron held Hermione's hand, "No, please keep going."  
"After some time, we stopped doing work and just talked. Sometimes we would go into his quarters, lie on the bed and just talk, nothing more. You remember everything that Harry saw Snape in Dumbledore talking about in the memory. I knew it all. I knew what happened to Dumbledore and the Snape was going to kill him I knew that Harry had to die in order for Voldemort to die. I knew of the Elder Wand. I knew the whole plan. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I knew he wasn't lying to me. Before you ask, I didn't tell anything I knew to Harry. I didn't think he would be able to do what he needed to if he knew he was going to die." Hermione studied Ron's face for a reaction.  
Ron understood, "That makes sense. I am ready to hear more."  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "That you understand. Anyway, I am going to tell you this and it might make you mad. We did have a physical relationship. The first time, was the night before Dumbledore died. We were talking about potions when it happened. Slughorn was no help because I was best friends with his star pupil. Harry should have been able to help me. I was in the middle of a sentence when he leaned over and kissed me. One thing led to another and I woke up in his arms. It was still dark when a knock on the door woke me. I grabbed my things and hid in the bureau. Severus pulled on his robe and opened the door for Dumbledore to enter." Hermione continued to reveal to Ron what Dumbledore said.  
"You knew everything, yet you pretended not to know a thing. Why?" Ron's tone was no different than when he was talking before, just full of questions.  
Hermione looked away, "I had to pretend. If I had told Harry or you what I had heard, you would have known about us. What's worse, is Harry would have told Dumbledore what I said and he would have known the Severus talked. I was so hard not telling the two of you. I tore me up. Do you want me to go on?"  
Ron nodded, "I am still here, aren't I?"  
"Yeah. After Dumbledore left, I sat there and held Severus as he cried. He told me he didn't want to do what he was being asked. Dumbledore gave him a second chance and there was no way he could repay him, except to kill him. I told him it wasn't true, that he had repaid him by remaining loyal all those years. We didn't use the Time Turner that night. We wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. I showered and dressed in his bathroom and when I came out, he handed me a letter. He told me to open it after everything happened that night. As I walked toward the door, he told me he loved me. I could barely walk the door, knowing that everything would change that night." Hermione shuddered.  
Ron got up, "Are you cold? Do you want me to start a fire?"  
Hermione threw her covers off, "Yeah, that would be great. I'll go to the bathroom and when I come back we can talk some more." She left the room, wondering how Ron would start the fire without his wand. When she returned, however, there was a warm fire blazing. Hermione climbed back into bed and Ron returned himself to his place by Hermione's side. "Where was I? Oh, that night, when I went to get Severus to help, I was supposed to stay with a stunned Flitwick, on Severus' request. He wanted me to stay safe. After only a few minutes, I abandoned my post. I couldn't sit quietly in an office while you were all fighting. That night, after everything settled down, I went into the girl's bathroom and read the note. He basically told me that he was going to die before the end of the next year. That's when I learned of the Elder Wand. This is also when he told me I reminded him of Lily at first. Then he asked me to marry him. I was to meet him in the Hog's Head in disguise and give him my answer the night before they buried Dumbledore."  
Ron looked anxious, "Did you meet him? What was your answer?"  
"I did meet him. I told him that I would marry him. We were married by a Muggle priest that night. We spent that night in my parents' house. They were away on vacation before I returned home for the summer." Hermione revealed her second biggest secret to her husband.  
Ron looked stunned, "You married him? What about me? Didn't you have any feelings for me?"  
Hermione nodded vigorously, "Of course. But not those kinds of feelings. You were one of my best friends. Ron, you must understand that I was so in love with Severus, that I didn't plan on having a future with anyone else. I planned on burying my love with him. If I had known about you and us then, I would have made the same decision, but I would have told you sooner. I still loved him when you happened. I love him now. I didn't plan on falling for you. Not that I regret it. I do not regret us for a second. I love you. Before our wedding, I sat in the cemetery, mad at myself for falling for someone else. My love was dead with Severus. While I was sitting there, though, he contacted me. Not a ghost, but I could feel him there. I understood it was okay for me to love you. He just wanted me to be happy. I then kept it in my mind and heart, but put that part of my life out of the way, so I could be happy with you. I am happy with you Ron."  
Ron stood and walked around the room for a few minutes. He took a few deep breaths and returned to hear more, "I am happy with you too. I understand now that you didn't do any of this to hurt me. Please continue."  
Hermione explained about meeting during the summer until the wedding and escaping into the forest, "I did not see or hear from him again until the day you returned. He sent Harry and I messages at the same time. I left the tent right behind Harry. I ran to Severus. I couldn't bare to be away from him a second longer. He held me as though he'd never let me go. We were just so happy to be alive in each other's arms. I then told him the hardest thing I have ever had to tell anyone, except you."  
"What's that?" Ron inquired.  
Hermione cried silently, "I was pregnant. We both knew I couldn't have the baby. I would have had the baby just before Teddy was born. I had been using a concealing charm on my growing stomach, but it wouldn't work on a baby. We both cried until there were no more tears. I knew I had to get back. He performed a spell to make it go away and he left me with only five words, 'I will always love you.' I hurried back to the tent and I beat you and Harry by seconds. I was so angry about everything that happened, I took it out on you. I was truly glad to see you, though."  
Ron gulped, "You were pregnant and you got rid of it? You didn't have a choice. I understand. So what happened later. You are having his babies now, right?"  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, "What I told you about the Muggle procedure is true. I told him about it the last time I saw him. A few days after we escaped from the Death Eaters. He took the Anti-Apparating charm off his office, hoping I would take the chance and I did while everyone at Bill and Fleur's was asleep. I appeared in the middle of his office, causing him to jump over his desk to get to me. He told me how he cried like a baby when he found out I had escaped the Death Eaters. He told me how he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave me alone. I told him about the procedure. He seemed very interested. It was our last option. I decided to go before I was discovered. The only thing we said to each other before I left was 'I love you and goodbye.' There really wasn't anything else to say. That was the last time we spoke."  
"So now you are having these babies to make up for the one that you and he terminated. After hearing the whole story, I understand completely. I was such a fool Hermione. Will you ever forgive me?" Ron laid his head in Hermione's lap and cried.  
Hermione was confused by Ron's behavior, Ron's temperament had never been this good. "Ron, I don't understand. Three weeks ago you were ready for a divorce at best. Now you are the most understanding person I have ever met. What is going on?"  
Ron picked up his head, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Mum came to see me last night. I thought she was going to rip off my ears or something, but she didn't. She came to talk. Turns out Charlie isn't Dad's kid. When my parents were really young, dad wanted to have children so badly, but they weren't having any luck. My Uncle Charlie, Dad's brother, was dying. He wanted to have a baby too, but he never married. He was younger than Dad and just hadn't met anyone. He had only been out of school a few years. He got a disease from working with dragons, just as Charlie does. He was told there was nothing to do for it except wait to die really. It would not be painful, but he didn't have that long. Unlike Muggles, wizards are not able to have babies without sex, so while Dad was away on a ministry trip, my mom and uncle got busy. From what mom said, they were very busy. She continued to take a potion that was supposed to help you get pregnant, but she took a double dose. A few days later, she was pregnant. Charlie left happily and the second Dad got home from his trip, mom jumped him. Believe me Mione, this is more information then I wanted to know also. Later, they found out Charlie was a twin, but the twin didn't make it. My Uncle Charlie lived for three hours after my brother was born, then he died. Mum said she told Dad that they should name the baby Charlie. Dad agreed, thinking Mom was the greatest person on earth. After Charlie was born, they had no problem having babies. I am the only one she has ever told about this. Charlie doesn't even know. Mum said that the hardest part wasn't keeping the identity of the father from Dad; it was that she cheated on him. So I figure, you didn't cheat on me and you were open with me. I just appreciate the fact that I'm not in Dad's position."  
Hermione sat listening to Ron in silence. She never would have guessed that Molly would do something like that. She was considering the possibility that Molly made the whole thing up to make Ron understand when it hit her: That's exactly what she was doing. Hermione said the only thing she could think of, "I'm glad you finally understand. I'm glad you aren't mad about Severus and me."  
Ron snickered, "Are you kidding? I am so mad I cannot even put it into words, but I need to be here for you and these kids. Plus, Mom gave me a potion to calm me down."  
"What?" Hermione wasn't quite sure she understood.  
Ron got up and walked around the room, "Hermione, if I had any sense of dignity, I would walk out that door and you would never see me again. I love you and I'm willing to forgive you if these kids have my last name."  
Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron. I am giving them Severus's last name. That was why I did this. So he could have children with his last name. I owe him that much for getting rid of his first."  
"Forget it then!" Ron screamed, "Forget everything I've said! If you are going to take the side of a dead guy over mine, then I'm leaving. I want a divorce!" Ron stomped through the kitchen and through the front door, which he slammed forcefully behind him.  
Hermione sat there, still staring at the spot where Ron had stood seconds before. She could not believe that things turned so quickly.  



End file.
